Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat: Season 2: Episode 1 - Snakes and Cats
by BarneyandFriendsClassic1992
Summary: When Dongwa sees a snake, Sagwa must help him overcome his fear.


This is how it should of been if Sagwa had a Season 2, and this would be the first episode from the season.

SNAKES AND CATS

Written by

KYLE McCULLOCH

ALAN SILBERBERG

Storyboard by

PATRICK CUNNINGHAM

Directed by

JOSEPH JAQUES

(The episode begins on a hot sunny day in the summer, as we see a cave, deep in the mountains. And in it, is a snake pit. Many poisonous snakes are in it, as a Venomous snake sees the distance and leaves towards it)

Sagwa: (comes out of the kitchen and sniffs the air) "Ahh. What a sunny day! It's fun to play out of the alley. The sky is clear, and the birds sing. So peaceful" (she walks up to Dongwa) "Hi, Dongwa! What are you doing?"

Dongwa: "I'm playing with the alley cats. I was looking foward to going to the mountains again. I have to use my Tai-Chi skills. (does his Tai-Chi skills a few times)

Sagwa: "Whoa, careful. It's nice to know that, Dongwa. Do you have anything else to do?"

Dongwa:" Um, no. Nothing else at all. Just my Tai Chi skills in the mountains"

Sagwa: "Oh, I have to go to the pagoda to watch the sky in here. Are you gonna come with me?"

Dongwa: "Well, no. I had other things to do. See ya"

Sagwa: "Oh. Okay, bye Dongwa" (walks up to Hun Hun) "Hun Hun, I have to go. I will be going to the pagoda to watch the sky"

Hun Hun: "Oh, really?"

Sagwa: "The pagoda is filled with water under here, and it's got clear blue sky and lots of things to see. And you watch birds fly across it. Okay, see ya later" (she notices that Dongwa is up to something)

Sagwa: "I wonder where he's going"

(she starts to follow him quietly. Dongwa is heading towards the mountains, the same place from "The Foolish Magistrate's Aching Tooth", where Sagwa met the Porcipine)

Sagwa: I still wonder what he's doing. But I still have to go to the pagoda."

Dongwa: (comes up towards the Venomous snake) "Hi, wiggly lizzard. My name is Dongwa. What are you..." (gasps)

(Venomous snake hisses. Seviper for example)

(Dongwa runs away screaming and runs into Sagwa)

Sagwa: "What's the matter Dongwa?"

Dongwa: "Poisonous snakes! I hate snakes!"

Sagwa: "You really mean...?"

Dongwa: "Yes! Deadly ones! They can be feriocious!"

Sagwa: "Let me see"

(Sagwa walks away for a moment and sees the deadly poisonous snake, leaving)

Sagwa: "Oh. You're right. They are pretty deadly"? (walks back to where she went where she stood, but Dongwa is not in there) "Dongwa? Dongwa?" (looks around for him, then sees him behind something) "Oh. There you are" (walks towards him)

(Dongwa is behind a boulder and crying with his paws over his eyes)

Dongwa: "Why do those snakes have to exist?!" (Sagwa walks up to him. Dongwa feels her paw touching against him and freaks out, hiding behind another rock) "ANOTHER SNAKE! PLEASE GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU SNAKE! PLEASE!"

Sagwa: "Don't panic, Dongwa, it's just me"

Dongwa: (gulps) "It's, it's...you...Sagwa. I thought you're another snake."

Sagwa: "We'd better follow this snake, to see where it goes."

Dongwa: "Are you nuts Sagwa?! What if there was a nest of them?!"

Sagwa: "We'll stay away from it. Come on"

Dongwa: "Okay..."

(They walk together)

Sagwa: "So Dongwa? What made you to become afraid of snakes?"

Dongwa: "When we were kittens, I heard rumors that a fisherman got bitten by one of them. They are so bad, they are scary. Back then, I ran into one in the alley, when Cook saved me. And you should've seen it!" (sees the snake he had mentioned as it slithers one way and the other back to its pit) "Gaah! It's the one I saw when I was a kitten!"

Sagwa: "I see"

Dongwa: "What should I do to stay away from those snakes I hate?! I am terrified! I've been scared of snakes since I saw this one as a little kitten!" (starts bawling)

Sagwa: "There there, big guy. Dry those tears and listen to me"

Dongwa: (between sniffles) "What?"

Sagwa: "Be brave Dongwa. I'll never leave you".

Dongwa: (stops crying) "Okay"

Sagwa: "So, as you were saying, I also heard that those poisonous snakes also scare people. It was back in 1839, a year before us" (flashback to people in China, with snakes coming towards them) "So they have to do something to get away from it. And you should never be near snakes if they come near an area. The most safest way to keep away from snakes is to throw things to stay out, especially a stick or a pinecorn." (one spitting snake comes towards an man. The man screams) "One day, one guy saw one..." (the man throws a stick at the spitting snake, scaring it off) "...and threw a stick at it to stay away from him" (the spitting snake runs of in terror) "And the snake, which was offended by the stick, ran off all the way back home." (flashback ends) "And that's the whole story that happened in 1839, my lucky brother"

Dongwa: (shivers) "Oh, that is what you told me. Snakes are so harmful to people whenever they are dangerous! You must help me at once!"

Sagwa: "Okay, okay. Now come on, big brother. Let's follow this snake" (looks around for the snake) "Where did the snake go? Dongwa, let's look for this snake, so we can follow it back to its pit"

Dongwa: "I don't know, Sagwa. I have to go back to play in the alley. I'm sure that..."

Sagwa: "Don't worry. I'm sure it will be back to its pit at once"

Dongwa: "I'll do something to get it out of my mind" (starts a song) "Should Old Acquaintance be forgot, and never thought upon... Oh, it didn't work!"

Sagwa: "I had an very perfect idea! Come on"

(we shift to the next scene, where Sagwa and Dongwa are on their way to find the snake pit)

Sagwa: "You see, you have to face your fears when you are scared of something"

Dongwa: "Are you sure, Sagwa?"

Sagwa: "Yep"

Fufu: (flies in and lands on the ground with a thud) "OOF! Oh, hi Sagwa. Hi Dongwa"

Sagwa: Hi Fufu. Dongwa is afraid of poisonous snakes, so I have to help him"

Fufu: "I see"

Sagwa: "Don't worry, Dongwa. I'm right with you now." (to Fufu) "By any chance, have you seen this snake pit?"

Fufu: "It's a few miles away from you. Well, I have to get on flying" (begins flying again) "Jai-jen, my friends!"

Sagwa: "Good luck, Fufu!"

Dongwa: "Sagwa, are you sure the snakes will be back in their home? Because they belong there?"

Sagwa: "Yes. And I will be with you when you are afraid of something"

Dongwa: "I hope you're right."

Sagwa: "Let's go find those snakes"

Dongwa: "Okay. But I can't be near one because if I am, it'll be worse."

(we shift to the next scene where Sagwa and Dongwa continue looking for the snake)

Sagwa: "Those snakes have gotten to be around here somewhere"

Dongwa: "I hope they won't harm me at all"

Sagwa: "You'll see"

Dongwa: "I hope so"

Sagwa: "I wonder where the snakes went" (ponders for a moment)

Dongwa: "Are you thinking, Sagwa?"

Sagwa: "Yes"

Dongwa: "Sagwa, I may be afraid of snakes, but I have to get help from you"

Sagwa: "True, Dongwa. I'm always there for you"

Dongwa: "Really?"

Sagwa: "Yes"

(a group of snakes appear)

Dongwa: (screams and jumps on Sagwa's back in panic) "GET AWAY FROM ME!"

Sagwa: (shushes him) "Calm down, Dongwa. I'm here"

Venomous Snake: "It's us, you know"

Black Mamba Snake 1: "What do you want?"

Spitting Snake 1: "What are you two kitties doing here?"

Dongwa: "Sagwa, what should we do to get those snakes away?"

Sagwa: "Don't worry, brother. I'll protect you!"

Dongwa: "Do you think so?"

Sagwa: "Yes. We have to get the snakes back to their pit"

Dongwa: "Good idea. You bet"

Black Mamba Snake 2: "Huh?"

Sagwa: "Let's do something to get those back home! Prepare for a...tiger roar!"

Dongwa: "We'll do it, so we can scare those snakes away back to their snake pits! If it worked, nothing will stop us!"

Sagwa: "Okay, let's do it!"

Dongwa: "Yeah!"

Sagwa: "In the count of three, one, two, three!"

Spitting Snake 2: Uh-oh!

Sagwa and Dongwa: (in unison, let out a roar like a tiger, scaring the snakes)

Cottonmouth Snake: RUN!

(the snakes slither back into the snake pit, screaming, never to come out again.

Sagwa: "And never come back to bother my brother again!" (sighs in relief)

Dongwa: "Thank you for helping me Sagwa. You're right. You were really are there for me"

Sagwa: "I know. But I would never leave you. Cause I'm your sister. And brothers and sisters will always look out for each other"

(Dongwa smiles as he and Sagwa leave for home)

Dongwa: "You're so helpful and kind, that everyone will know that you're a nice sister. You're a good sister"

Sagwa: "Thanks, that's what brother and sister are for. Each in every day, forever"

(both laugh. We shift to the next scene where Sagwa and Dongwa return ot the palace and meet Mama and Baba)

Sagwa: "Hi Mama. Hi Baba"

Mama: "Hi Sagwa. Hi Dongwa. What's up with you two?"

Sagwa: "Baba, we had an very nice adventure in the mountains. Dongwa just saw snakes there and is afraid of them, so I have to enlist his aid"

Dongwa: "And I have to overcome them, and Sagwa was there to help me"

Sagwa: "And we found the snakes and scared them back to their pit by roaring like a tiger"

Baba: "Good job, Sagwa, for helping Dongwa get over his phobia of snakes. You are a great kitten daughter of ours"

Sagwa: "Thanks, Baba. You're very welcome"

Dongwa: "I could of done it without you, Sagwa. You're a good sister of mine"

Sagwa: "Good, but I can go to the pagoda like I am supposed to"

Dongwa: "Good idea"

(all laugh as episode ends)


End file.
